The Story in Skylands
by Air Spirit
Summary: At two years old, Cleo is transported into the land of Skylands as her home is set up in flames... Join her on an amazing adventure through Skylands and meeting Skylanders. (Bad summary. Just know its actually really good) Rated T in case.
1. A beginning

It was a distaster. Fire was spreading. People ran everywhere, and one human, a little two year old girl, was running, blindly. Tears streamed down her face and her long braided brown hair whipped behind her. A man ran after her. Calling for her to come to him. Her father. She stumbled but continued to run, to scared to see it was her own father.

She tripped at the edge of a big round pond but fell the other way. A wave of beautiful rainbow colors met her as she hit the ground. And when she woke, she was'nt at home anymore.

She was greeted by long swaying grass, blowing in a light breeze. There was no fire anywhere. Clear blue sky was over head and the sweet scent of honeydew filled the air.

The little girl giggled rolling back into the grass, in love with the land around her. She felt at home. A shadow fell over her from overhead. She looked up, to see the bright, beautiful sun being blocked out by dragon.

His scales were light blue and his underbelly was a gray color. His horns were straight and he only had two. His eyes were dark blue. She stopped giggling and stared up at him. He tilted his head.

He gave her a solid stare, which after a moment turned to a broad smile. "Your a little girl." He annonced to aloud. "And what a pretty one at that! But you don't seem from around here."

He looked around the landscape. No one was near. "Maybe I'll take home with me? Charolette would really love ya." The dragon was referring to his wife.

The girl stared at him, not knowing what language he was speaking. So she nodded. His smile broadened. "Alrighty then!" He winked at her and picked her up with his wings.

She giggled. The dragons scales tickled. The dragon carefully placed her on his back, and they began the walk home. Where her new life was just beginning...

How was that? When you reveiw, if you have a name for the male dragon add it into your reveiw.

This was mainlly for Semloh Bleak because I felt like, he favorited me and I would not be able to do anything back for him. So here you go Bleak and all the rest of ya! I hope to see you in the next update...

-Air elemental1023 ;)


	2. Same day

A/N Sorry I had to choose Elliot. It does fit him. Your other names will be put to good use my readers... you'll see... End A/N

The dragon walked through a forest of trees, the little girl seated happily on his back. She watched his tail with interest, as it swayed back and forth. She giggled, pointing to it.

The dragon looked back at her. "You find my tail funny?" He asked her and she giggled at it again. He smiled.

They came to an entrance to a big stone cave, inside two beds of leaves sat on the small ledge indent of the cave.

The dragon smiled coming in. The little girl squeaked at the sudden change from light to dark and looked up. No sun here.

"There you are!" A female dragon huffed stepping out of a dark corner of the cave. She had bright yellow scales and eyes and her underbelly was neon orange. The tip of her tail had a fan like thing, all orange. It was blinding to the little girl.

"Hi, Charolette." The dragon smiled.

"Elliot, where were you?" Charolette sighed.

"I found a little girl." Elliot blurted out.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with an odd expression.

"I was walking home and I found a little girl in the grass. No one was around, and plus there was going to be a troll meeting there soon, so I took her here." Elliot beamed holding out the little girl with his wings.

Charolette looked at the girl who smiled at her. "Bright." The girl giggled.

"Oh shes adorable!" Charolette gushed.

"Can we please, keep her?" Elliot begged.

She frowned. "Only if you promise, not to beg like that anymore. You sound like a little boy begging to keep a dog."

Elliot pouted. "Fine. But what do we name her?" He asked watching her jump to try to reach the leaf beds.

"I dont know." Charolette huffed picking up the little girl and placing her on a leaf bed. The little girl giggled, patting the leaves.

"How bout um... Cleo?" Elliot asked suddenly.

"Why that." She replied as more of a demand then a question.

"That was the name of my great grandma."

"I swear your more kid than adult... fine. Cleo it is. " Charolette sighed.

Elliot grinned and watched the darkening sun outside. He climbed up, onto one of the leaf beds and wrapped Cleo up in his wings. She giggled again and hugged the wings.

Charolette climbed onto the other leaf bed and stared at the brown haired girl. "Don't want to sleep with that in." She smiled undoing the braid in Cleo's hair. Cleo sighed snuggling up and after a few minutes falling asleep.

"She's so cute, but you do know she is a human?" Charolette frowned. Elliot nodded.

"Mhm." He muttered sadly. "Well, she's mine now."

"She's not yours... she's not a pet."

"Well, than, she's my-Charolette gave him a look- our, little girl."

Charolette smirked. She could live with that.

A/N: Well, was that so bad? For me I'm bashing myself. Is it bad? D: Please reveiw.


End file.
